The present disclosure relates to a cutting device that is configured to cut a medium, and a printer.
In known art, a printer is known that is provided with a mechanism to cut a medium. For example, a known cutting device is provided with a first cutting mechanism for fully cutting the medium, a second cutting mechanism for half cutting the medium and a single cutter motor that drives the first and second cutting mechanisms.
In the first cutting mechanism, a movable blade moves to a position at which it intersects with a fixed blade due to the driving of the cutter motor in a forward rotational direction. The medium is fully cut by the intersecting movable blade and fixed blade. In the second cutting mechanism, the movable blade moves to a position at which it comes into contact with a receiving base due to the driving of the cutter motor in a reverse rotational direction. The medium is half cut by the movable blade that is pressed against the receiving base while a pressing load is controlled by a torque limiter.